


What a Delight to Count Puppies!

by ashleybenlove



Category: 101 Dalmatians (1961), Sesame Street (TV)
Genre: Community: disney_kink, Counting, F/M, Gen, Puppies, they just let him count their puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 21:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14702223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Count Von Count visits the Radcliffes in London to count their puppies. As one does.





	What a Delight to Count Puppies!

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in July 2011 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Count von Count hears the news of the 101 puppies and what does he do? Rushes to Anita and Roger's house to count them of course! Anita and Roger don't know who he is and are concerned for The Count's sanity. He's blissfully unaware of their confusion and has himself a blast."

“99 puppies and 2 adult dogs!” Count von Count exclaimed. “In England? I must go! I must count them! This will be a delight! So many puppies to count, and their parents as well!” 

When he arrived at the Radcliffe’s home in London, England, he rang their doorbell. A rotund older woman in a maid’s outfit answered the door.

“Who are you?” Nanny asked, eyeing the man warily.

“Greetings!” he exclaimed. His arms were opened warmly. “I am The Count!”

“That’s your name?” she asked. 

“Yes. It is Count von Count! I love to count, my dearie! I have heard within this house are plenty of puppies to count!” 

“Nanny, who is it?” Anita asked as she walked to the front door, holding a single Dalmatian puppy in her arms, close to her chest. 

“Hello! I am The Count! And I am called that because I love to count! I heard you have lots of puppies that I can count!”

He held his hand out to her and she leaned down to shake it briefly. 

“Yes, we do,” Anita said. 

The puppy being held with her other arm yapped at him.

“And I can see that you have one puppy right here, hello, puppy!” 

The puppy barked again. 

“Where are his fellow puppies? I want to count them!”

“Uh, okay?” Anita said, confused. 

She gave Nanny a look and Nanny shrugged. 

“Wonderful, wonderful!” Count exclaimed before taking the puppy in his arms and petting it for a moment. It gave him a lick on his purple face and he looked seriously at the puppy: “Take me to your brothers and sisters and the rest of your kin! To be counted!” He then set the puppy down.

The puppy looked at him for a moment like the man was strange, before running off towards the sitting room, yapping, barking, and at least one whine. 

He followed the puppy, and Nanny and Anita followed as well. 

In the sitting room, Roger Radcliffe sat on the floor with the two eldest dogs next to him, sitting up straight and The Count gave a magnificent gasp at seeing all of the puppies all over the room. There were puppies on Roger’s lap, puppies sleeping together near the window, puppies on the couch, puppies in baskets, sitting near ottomans, on ottomans, on loveseats, even near the stairs: basically, everywhere. And all the puppies looked at The Count. 

“So many dogs to count! And especially puppies!” Count exclaimed.

“Stay,” Roger whispered to the two eldest dogs who, it could be said, looked at The Count intensely, trying to figure out if they were willing to trust the man or not. 

Roger removed the puppies from his lap and stood up: he was tall compared to The Count, but that did not intimidate The Count. 

“Hello, sir?” Roger said. 

“That’s The Count, dear,” Anita said. 

Anita and Nanny stood behind The Count and looked at Roger. 

“He’s a ruddy counter, he is!” Nanny said.

“What?” Roger asked. 

“I am The Count! I like to count things. And you have many animals to count!” Count said. “Oh yes, you do! I see you have many puppies and two adult dogs!” Count walked over to Pongo and Perdita and touched Pongo’s head and said, “One!” before going on to Perdita and saying, “Two!”

Roger looked at Anita, asking her with his eyes what was up with this man who was dressed like an archetypal vampire, and he even had a monocle. She shrugged and carefully strode over to her husband while Nanny simply stood by the opening to the sitting room, staring. 

“Two adult dogs! Two!” he exclaimed. “Now time to count the puppies! Stay still puppies so I can count accurately and precisely, my dears!” He chuckled.

“Can I get you anything?” Nanny asked from the door. “A scone? Coffee? A biscuit? Tea?”

He didn’t seem to hear her as he was counting, and was actually a couple of puppies in: “Four puppies! Four! Five! Six! Seven! Eight! Nine! Ten! Ten puppies! Ten!” He laughed happily. “And they are all sweet!” He patted each puppy on the head and looked at the puppy carefully, sometimes stating the name on their collar. Roger and Anita assumed maybe he had photographic memory and used it so he didn’t count one puppy several times. 

Perdy and Pongo both walked over to the sitting room door with Nanny and surveyed the scene. Roger stood in the middle of the room, a hand around Anita’s waist, rubbing his chin, watching The Count continue on. 

The Count stood next to a loveseat where numerous puppies sat watching him. 

“…Seventeen, eighteen, nineteen, twenty! Twenty-one! Twenty-two! Twenty-three! Twenty-three puppies! My goodness and you are so cute!” The Count said. He even leaned down and kissed one and it gave him a short yap. 

“Does he realize that there are ninety-nine puppies?” Anita asked. “It’s a lot to count.”

“We manage it.”

“Yeah, but we have three people doing it!” Anita whispered. “I wonder if he needs a tranquilizer.” 

Roger patted her waist and said, “But he’s having so much fun, dear. And he’s gotten so far already.”

“But why does he need to count them so badly? Does he want a job with us?”

Indeed, Count Von Count was now in the forties, and at the largest couch was counting all the puppies surround it, “Forty-six, forty-seven, forty-eight, forty-nine. Fifty! Fifty Dalmatian puppies! And much more to go! Fifty-one, hello, dear. Fifty-two, I like your spot on your eye! Fifty-three! Fifty-four, and your name is Lucky! Hello Lucky! Fifty-four puppies!” Patch and Lucky both gave loud yaps at him and he chuckled. “Oh-ho-ho. I hear you, you’ve a lovely voice, dears!”

Nanny walked over to Roger and Anita and said, “I’ll go get him a scone. And some tea. It’s a bit rude of us not to have offered him some food whilst he is in our home.”

“What?” Anita asked. Count was at sixty now. 

“It’s a bit inhospitable of us not to offer him something. He’s a guest!” Nanny said reproachfully.

“Um, okay?” Anita said, distractedly. 

“Yeah, yeah, that sounds like a good idea, Nanny,” Roger said, clearly sounding as equally distracted as his wife. 

She rushed out of the room, harrumphing at Roger and Anita, who like herself, temporarily struck dumbstruck by the fact that a man who called himself The Count with purple skin was counting their puppies.

When she came back a little while later, The Count was a little further in his counting, in fact, he was in the eighties, and she didn’t want to say anything to him that would make him forget what number he was on. It was rude!

“Ooh, the last batch! Hello puppies! Eighty-nine! Ninety! Ninety-one puppies! Ninety-two puppies! Ninety three! Ninety-four! Ninety-five puppies! Ninety-six! Indeed, almost there, three more, I see! Ninety-seven! Ninety-eight! Ninety-nine! Ninety-nine Dalmatian puppies! It was true!” Count von Count exclaimed.

Anita gave her husband a hug, relieved that The Count was done. She glanced over to where Nanny stood, and said, “Oh, sir! Are you hungry?”

“What?” he asked. The Count was sitting at a loveseat with about six puppies next to him looking quite pleased with himself. 

Nanny walked over with a tray of scones and a tea, and Anita walked over as well.

“Our Nanny has tea and scones for you. Surely you’re hungry?” Anita asked. 

“After all, you did have to count more than one hundred dogs,” Roger said walking up behind his wife and touching her shoulder. 

“Oh, yes, I will need some food. Ho-ho!” The Count said. “Because I need to get my energy up so I can count the spots on these puppies, as well as their parents! Look at all those spots!” He gave a laugh and gratefully accepted the tea and scones. 

Anita was glad that Roger had a firm hand on her shoulder because she could feel her knees weaken at the thought of that.


End file.
